


Without Him

by bibbitm



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbitm/pseuds/bibbitm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could they have taken a part of me, a part so vital that I did not want to go on living without him. One shot of Sufferer/Psiionic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Him

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so be nice, but please give any advice you feel I need to hear! This was written for my friend's birthday.

All characters from Homestuck belong to Andrew Hussie, I do not own these characters.

It's hard growing up in a world where you're one of the lowest of your caste system. In fact, with my mutation, I am the lowest.

I choose not to wear my sign like others do, happily proclaiming their blood color. I keep mine hidden, I'm the only one who knows my true blood color.

Actually, that's not true, there is one other that knows. Unfortunately he's just as low as I am on hemospectrum.

His name is the Psiionic, I guess the highbloods call him the Helmsman nowadays.

I should explain why they call him that, a while ago he was taken from me, my only friend..gone. He possesses some amazing telekinetic powers that can move ships at the speed of light. He's now the, I guess you could say engine of the Condescension's battleship.

After he was taken, I stopped caring about everything…He was the only one I could trust with the true color of my blood, the mutation I hated so much. Yet he made me love it, he made me realize it was a blessing not a curse. I learned to embrace my blood rather than hide it from the world.

I remember him so clearly, yet I can't quite picture his face anymore, but I often find myself thinking back to all the times we spent together. All the times that had made life on this dying planet worth living.

Times like me telling him my blood color. Our first kiss, so quick I wasn't even sure it happened. The first time I told Psiionic I loved him, and I would love him even more every day. And even the worst of times, the day he was taken from me, the fear in his eyes, the cry of his voice, that last glimpse of his face. The last of him I would ever see.

That was years ago, and I miss him more and more each day..

"Sufferer?" he asked.

I looked up at the sound of a voice I hadn't heard in ages, "Psiionic?", I cried.

"I've come back for you, I couldn't let you stay on this horrid planet by yourself." He said.

"How did you manage to escape?"

"Long story, lots of deaths, and one less battleship."

"You did that all for me?"

"Of course..you know I'd do anything for you." "I love you"

"I love you, too, Psii." We kissed so long that by the time it was over we were both gasping for breath. "I've missed you so much, Psii" "Why couldn't I have saved you?"

"I couldn't let you risk yourself for me, besides, I'm here now aren't I?"

Here now, in my arms, finally with my one true friend, and love.

> Sufferer: Wake up

It wasn't real, I had felt him in my arms, but it was just a dream…I don't understand, it felt so real..how could it not be real? How could they have taken him from me like that..how could they have taken a part of me, a part so vital that I did not want to go on living without him.


End file.
